


Young Justice - Wendy Harris and Marvin White One-Shots - Godzilla Buddies - Wattpad

by SuperMothra35



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Dancing, Gen, Humor, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, One Shot, Other, dancing uncontrollably, playing g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMothra35/pseuds/SuperMothra35
Summary: (The scene starts off as a stage)Mumbo: (offscreen) Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the magical show of Mumbo Jumbo.(The curtains unveil, revealing Mumbo Jumbo)Mumbo: Greetings everyone!(Mumbo pulls out his wand)Mumbo: I am the amazing Mumbo Jumbo.(The audience clap)Mumbo: Today, I need a guest from the audience onto the stage.(Mumbo points his wand at Wendy Harris)Mumbo: You.Wendy: Me?Mumbo: Yes little girl, you.(Wendy gets off her seat and walks on stage)Wendy: Okay, but I'm no little girl.(Mumbo holds up a deck of cards in his hand)Mumbo: Pick a card.(Wendy picks a king card)Mumbo: Good.(Mumbo takes the card and shuffles the rest of the deck)Mumbo: Now, is this your card?(Mumbo holds a card)Wendy: (points at a random card) That's my card.(Mumbo turns the card, revealing a card with the Joker's face, making Wendy cringe at the sight of the Clown Prince of Crime)Mumbo: You picked the wrong one, oh well. Abracadabra!(A cloak appears over Wendy and drops on her)Wendy: Huh? What's going on?Mumbo: (waves his wand) Hocus Pocus!(Mumbo removes the cloak, revealing Wendy, blindfolded, tied in a chair with rope wrapped around her arms and legs)(The audience were surprised)Wendy: Hey what's going on? Why can't I see and why can't I move my arms and legs?(Mumbo waves his wand)Mumbo: Alakazam!(The blindfold and the ropes magically disappeared, leaving Wendy surprised)Wendy: Okay, what just happened?Mumbo: Hocus Pocus! Make this girl stuck to the chair.(A beam of magic is shot from the wand as it hits Wendy, leaving a few sparkles)Wendy: Huh?(Wendy was going to pull out, but couldn't move due to an invisible force restraining her)Wendy: Hey! I'm stuck!Mumbo: (spreads his arms) Tada, teenage girl magnetized to a chair by magic.(Wendy struggles to move, but no avail)Audience: Ooooh.(The audience claps, much to Wendy's confusion)Wendy: Seriously?(Mumbo waves his wand again)Mumbo: Abracadabra! Make this girl cluck like a chicken.(A beam hits Wendy, making her flap her arms like a chicken and cluck like a chicken)Wendy: Cluck cluck cluck cluck!(The audience looks amazed as they laughed)Mumbo: Abracadabra! Make this girl back to normal.(A beam hits Wendy again, making her stop acting like a chicken and returns to normal)Wendy: (looks confused) Huh?Mumbo: Oh dear, can you get this handkerchief out from my sleeve?(Wendy grabs a handkerchief from Mumbo's sleeve, pulls it out and pulls out some more)Wendy: Whoa.(Mumbo takes off his hat)Mumbo: Now, what's inside my hat?(Mumbo pulls a set of 8 rings from out of his hat and hands them to Wendy)Mumbo: The Chinese Linking Rings, let's see if you can take these rings apart.Wendy: Okay.(Wendy is trying to dis-link the rings, but was having a hard time as the rings began forming into cuffs, binding her wrists)Wendy: (straining) Uh Mumbo, I can't break these rings apart.Mumbo: Sorry, but show's over.(The audience leaves, except for Wendy, who's still struggling to get the rings off her wrists)Mumbo: (waves his wand) Abracadabra!(The rings magically disappear as Wendy rubs her wrist)Wendy: Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go.(As Wendy walks towards the exit, Mumbo waves his wand)Mumbo: Hocus Pocus!(Wendy suddenly disappears as Mumbo laughs)Mumbo: The show's not over, yet.To be continued
Relationships: Karen Beecher/Mal Duncan/Wendy Harris/Marvin White
Comments: 1





	Young Justice - Wendy Harris and Marvin White One-Shots - Godzilla Buddies - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> (The scene starts off as a stage)
> 
> Mumbo: (offscreen) Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the magical show of Mumbo Jumbo.
> 
> (The curtains unveil, revealing Mumbo Jumbo)
> 
> Mumbo: Greetings everyone!
> 
> (Mumbo pulls out his wand)
> 
> Mumbo: I am the amazing Mumbo Jumbo.
> 
> (The audience clap)
> 
> Mumbo: Today, I need a guest from the audience onto the stage.
> 
> (Mumbo points his wand at Wendy Harris)
> 
> Mumbo: You.
> 
> Wendy: Me?
> 
> Mumbo: Yes little girl, you.
> 
> (Wendy gets off her seat and walks on stage)
> 
> Wendy: Okay, but I'm no little girl.
> 
> (Mumbo holds up a deck of cards in his hand)
> 
> Mumbo: Pick a card.
> 
> (Wendy picks a king card)
> 
> Mumbo: Good.
> 
> (Mumbo takes the card and shuffles the rest of the deck)
> 
> Mumbo: Now, is this your card?
> 
> (Mumbo holds a card)
> 
> Wendy: (points at a random card) That's my card.
> 
> (Mumbo turns the card, revealing a card with the Joker's face, making Wendy cringe at the sight of the Clown Prince of Crime)
> 
> Mumbo: You picked the wrong one, oh well. Abracadabra!
> 
> (A cloak appears over Wendy and drops on her)
> 
> Wendy: Huh? What's going on?
> 
> Mumbo: (waves his wand) Hocus Pocus!
> 
> (Mumbo removes the cloak, revealing Wendy, blindfolded, tied in a chair with rope wrapped around her arms and legs)
> 
> (The audience were surprised)
> 
> Wendy: Hey what's going on? Why can't I see and why can't I move my arms and legs?
> 
> (Mumbo waves his wand)
> 
> Mumbo: Alakazam!
> 
> (The blindfold and the ropes magically disappeared, leaving Wendy surprised)
> 
> Wendy: Okay, what just happened?
> 
> Mumbo: Hocus Pocus! Make this girl stuck to the chair.
> 
> (A beam of magic is shot from the wand as it hits Wendy, leaving a few sparkles)
> 
> Wendy: Huh?
> 
> (Wendy was going to pull out, but couldn't move due to an invisible force restraining her)
> 
> Wendy: Hey! I'm stuck!
> 
> Mumbo: (spreads his arms) Tada, teenage girl magnetized to a chair by magic.
> 
> (Wendy struggles to move, but no avail)
> 
> Audience: Ooooh.
> 
> (The audience claps, much to Wendy's confusion)
> 
> Wendy: Seriously?
> 
> (Mumbo waves his wand again)
> 
> Mumbo: Abracadabra! Make this girl cluck like a chicken.
> 
> (A beam hits Wendy, making her flap her arms like a chicken and cluck like a chicken)
> 
> Wendy: Cluck cluck cluck cluck!
> 
> (The audience looks amazed as they laughed)
> 
> Mumbo: Abracadabra! Make this girl back to normal.
> 
> (A beam hits Wendy again, making her stop acting like a chicken and returns to normal)
> 
> Wendy: (looks confused) Huh?
> 
> Mumbo: Oh dear, can you get this handkerchief out from my sleeve?
> 
> (Wendy grabs a handkerchief from Mumbo's sleeve, pulls it out and pulls out some more)
> 
> Wendy: Whoa.
> 
> (Mumbo takes off his hat)
> 
> Mumbo: Now, what's inside my hat?
> 
> (Mumbo pulls a set of 8 rings from out of his hat and hands them to Wendy)
> 
> Mumbo: The Chinese Linking Rings, let's see if you can take these rings apart.
> 
> Wendy: Okay.
> 
> (Wendy is trying to dis-link the rings, but was having a hard time as the rings began forming into cuffs, binding her wrists)
> 
> Wendy: (straining) Uh Mumbo, I can't break these rings apart.
> 
> Mumbo: Sorry, but show's over.
> 
> (The audience leaves, except for Wendy, who's still struggling to get the rings off her wrists)
> 
> Mumbo: (waves his wand) Abracadabra!
> 
> (The rings magically disappear as Wendy rubs her wrist)
> 
> Wendy: Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go.
> 
> (As Wendy walks towards the exit, Mumbo waves his wand)
> 
> Mumbo: Hocus Pocus!
> 
> (Wendy suddenly disappears as Mumbo laughs)
> 
> Mumbo: The show's not over, yet.
> 
> To be continued

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Young Justice - Wendy Harris and Marvin White One-Shots - Godzilla Buddies - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [#PrideatWattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/911163137)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)   


  
  


# Young Justice - Wendy Harris and Marvin White One-Shots 

  
  
39 Reads   
  
7 Votes   
4 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SuperBaragon35)   
**By[SuperBaragon35](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SuperBaragon35)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 5 days ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Young+Justice+-+Wendy+Harris+and+Marvin+White+One-Shots+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F213900468-256-k355928.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23humor+One-Shots+that+focus+on+two+characters%2C+Wendy+Harris+and+Marvin+White+from+Young+Justice.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D213900468&caption=%3Cb%3EYoung+Justice+-+Wendy+Harris+and+Marvin+White+One-Shots%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AOne-Shots+that+focus+on+two+characters%2C+Wendy+Harris+and+Marvin+White+from+Young+Justice.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Chumor%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/213900468)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Young%20Justice%20-%20Wendy%20Harris%20and%20Marvin%20White%20One-Shots&body=Young%20Justice%20-%20Wendy%20Harris%20and%20Marvin%20White%20One-Shots%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/837581805-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    One-Shots that focus on two characters, Wendy Harris and Marvin White from Young Justice.

  * cheerleader
  * humor
  * marvinwhite
  * oneshot
  * teencomedy
  * wendyharris
  * youngjustice
  * youngjusticeoneshots



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Wendy meets Mumbo Jumbo ](https://www.wattpad.com/837581805-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)
  * [ One-Shot requests ](https://www.wattpad.com/889384625-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)
  * [ Wendy and Marvin in Mumbo's show ](https://www.wattpad.com/889945857-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)
  * [ Wendy Harris and and the Moody Beauty ](https://www.wattpad.com/893466606-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)



## Get notified when **Young Justice - Wendy Harris and Marvin White One-Shots** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, [Log in.](https://www.wattpad.com/login)

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).   


  
  
# **41** in **cheerleader**   
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one/rankings)   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F213900468-young-justice-wendy-harris-and-marvin-white-one)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/99740432-my-art)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/99740432-my-art)

[ My Art 7.7K1.7K1.6K
    
    
    Roughly two decades of art, by God's grace. Been a long road of doing this, with ups and downs.
            I typically start with paper and pencil, then do final line and color in...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/99740432-my-art)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206171712-young-justice-one-shots-by-ratverse-completed)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206171712-young-justice-one-shots-by-ratverse-completed)

[ Young Justice One Shots by Ratverse (Complet... 2K8427
    
    
    Young Justice One Shots. I do anything as long as it involves young justice. Ships and AUs will be accepted.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206171712-young-justice-one-shots-by-ratverse-completed)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219684919-dc-superhero-girls-zero-one)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219684919-dc-superhero-girls-zero-one)

[ DC SuperHero Girls - #Zero-One 2.6K35229
    
    
    A fan episode in Season 1 (DC Superhero Girls)
            Set between after Episode 16 and before Episode 17(Kamen Rider Zero One) 
            When a new hero appears in Metropolis, the Super...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219684919-dc-superhero-girls-zero-one)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/214411028-harley-quinn-ft-daikon-black)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/214411028-harley-quinn-ft-daikon-black)

[ Harley Quinn Ft. Daikon Black  4.1K102318
    
    
    This story revolves on the Harley Quinn show now with Daikon Black in it.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/214411028-harley-quinn-ft-daikon-black)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/171262555-totally-brave-and-bold)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/171262555-totally-brave-and-bold)

[ Totally Brave and Bold 1.7K1471.1K
    
    
    A device with the potential to erase all superheroes has been stolen by a group of villains.
            But Batman and superspies Sam, Clover, and Alex are on the case. 
            The colorf...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/171262555-totally-brave-and-bold)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152720594-of-s-w-o-r-d-%27s-and-metas)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152720594-of-s-w-o-r-d-%27s-and-metas)

[ Of S.W.O.R.D.'s And Metas 139174
    
    
    Karen Graves is your typical upper class teenaged girl. Her Uncle owns a large corporation, giving her a generous weekly allowance. Her father is a highly respected U.S...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152720594-of-s-w-o-r-d-%27s-and-metas)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/75329657-shipnames)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/75329657-shipnames)

[ Shipnames 4502518
    
    
    Alot of fandom shipnames

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/75329657-shipnames)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/165412946-inferno-squad-au-story-number-1-gone-but-not)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/165412946-inferno-squad-au-story-number-1-gone-but-not)

[ (Inferno Squad AU Story Number 1) Gone but n... 1.1K1142
    
    
    This is the beginning of my second star wars AU. If you haven't read the inferno squad book and played the battlefront 2 campaign then I recommend that you do both so yo...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/165412946-inferno-squad-au-story-number-1-gone-but-not)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/148420685-incredibles-the-parr-siblings)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/148420685-incredibles-the-parr-siblings)

[ Incredibles: The Parr Siblings 323149
    
    
    These stories are about the Parr siblings in the Incredibles, Violet, Dash and Jack Jack.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/148420685-incredibles-the-parr-siblings)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/209625266-the-kid-of-the-suicide-squad)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/209625266-the-kid-of-the-suicide-squad)

[ The Kid of the Suicide Squad. 7.4K179405
    
    
    This story will mainly take place in Batman: Assault on Arkham with a more younger Daikon Black added to the mix.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/209625266-the-kid-of-the-suicide-squad)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"group.213900468.similar":{"data":[{"id":"99740432","title":"My Art","voteCount":1751,"readCount":7717,"commentCount":1666,"user":{"name":"jettmanas","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/jettmanas.128.925142.jpg"},"description":"Roughly two decades of art, by God's grace. Been a long road of doing this, with ups and downs.\nI typically start with paper and pencil, then do final line and color in Flash.\nThe cover was done many years ago in acrylic paint. \nEach entry has a story, which I briefly share.\n\n1st place winner in Random for The Tiger Awards 2018.\n1st place winner in Random for The Ethereal Awards '18.\n1st place winner in Graphics/Art for The Apollo Awards '17.\n2nd place winner in Graphics/Art for The Lilac Awards '17.\n2nd place winner in Random for The Sanguine Awards '17.\n3rd place winner in Random for The Fruits of Love Awards '18.\n\n\"The judge loved the cover and yellow effect. The artwork was very well presented. They liked how he showed his thought process behind each art and how he experimented with different forms. Great job!\"\n-The Fruits of Love Awards\n\nPlease don't reuse art without permission. Enjoy!","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/99740432-256-k739689.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/99740432-my-art","numParts":150,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"206171712","title":"Young Justice One Shots by Ratverse (Completed)","voteCount":84,"readCount":2004,"commentCount":27,"user":{"name":"Ratverse","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Ratverse.128.18479.jpg"},"description":"Young Justice One Shots. I do anything as long as it involves young justice. Ships and AUs will be accepted.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/206171712-256-k896896.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/206171712-young-justice-one-shots-by-ratverse-completed","numParts":62,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"219684919","title":"DC SuperHero Girls - #Zero-One","voteCount":35,"readCount":2620,"commentCount":229,"user":{"name":"BioBrony","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/BioBrony.128.334277.jpg"},"description":"A fan episode in Season 1 (DC Superhero Girls)\n\nSet between after Episode 16 and before Episode 17(Kamen Rider Zero One) \n\nWhen a new hero appears in Metropolis, the Superhero Girls decide to investigate this new hero that's sweeping the city and became popular (even outshine Superman's fame). Meanwhile, Karen and Babs are excited to meet the CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Aruto Hiden, but they may found more than meeting their idol.\n\nAnd when an old foe rise, the Superhero Girls and the new hero will need to team up to save the world from extinction.\n\nCover is made by jettmanas so all art credits goes to him","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/219684919-256-k147134.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/219684919-dc-superhero-girls-zero-one","numParts":6,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"214411028","title":"Harley Quinn Ft. Daikon Black ","voteCount":102,"readCount":4131,"commentCount":318,"user":{"name":"Villalba376","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Villalba376.128.888841.jpg"},"description":"This story revolves on the Harley Quinn show now with Daikon Black in it.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/214411028-256-k874294.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/214411028-harley-quinn-ft-daikon-black","numParts":6,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"171262555","title":"Totally Brave and Bold","voteCount":147,"readCount":1753,"commentCount":1116,"user":{"name":"jettmanas","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/jettmanas.128.925142.jpg"},"description":"A device with the potential to erase all superheroes has been stolen by a group of villains.\n\nBut Batman and superspies Sam, Clover, and Alex are on the case. \nThe colorful heroines must work with The Caped Crusader to help avert disaster and show that superpowers aren't always necessary to be a superhero!\n\nI did the fanart cover for this Batman: the Brave and the Bold/Totally Spies crossover. Enjoy!\n\n1/13/19-\nRanked #1 for Totally Spies and All-ages.\nRanked #2 of 46 for Family-friendly\n\nThis book is a participant for The Fanfic Awards 2019 by Bellarina50.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/171262555-256-k380760.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/171262555-totally-brave-and-bold","numParts":10,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"152720594","title":"Of S.W.O.R.D.'s And Metas","voteCount":17,"readCount":139,"commentCount":4,"user":{"name":"Karma_WarHawx","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Karma_WarHawx.128.191428.jpg"},"description":"Karen Graves is your typical upper class teenaged girl. Her Uncle owns a large corporation, giving her a generous weekly allowance. Her father is a highly respected U.S. Senator. She attends one of the best schools in the nation. And her nights, are spent fighting crime in a nearly indestructible exosuit while avoiding the watchful eye of the Batman and his League of Justice.\n\n...Okay, you caught me...she only pretends to avoid Batman. Superman, you can hide from, but Batman?\n\nImpossible!\n\nJoin Karen as she dawns her alter ego, Karma, and secretly helps her Uncle make the world a safer place for us normal people. Along the way, she will make new friends and allies, as old wounds and past enemies come back to haunt her.\n\n\nDISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, Warner Brothers, or D.C. Comics. I am just a very passionate (and very broke) fan.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/152720594-256-k323290.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/152720594-of-s-w-o-r-d-%27s-and-metas","numParts":8,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"75329657","title":"Shipnames","voteCount":25,"readCount":450,"commentCount":18,"user":{"name":"Divergenthunter64","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Divergenthunter64.128.61243.jpg"},"description":"Alot of fandom shipnames","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/75329657-256-k36606.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/75329657-shipnames","numParts":8,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"165412946","title":"(Inferno Squad AU Story Number 1) Gone but not forgotten ","voteCount":11,"readCount":1170,"commentCount":42,"user":{"name":"StarbirdInferno","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/StarbirdInferno.128.896340.jpg"},"description":"This is the beginning of my second star wars AU. If you haven't read the inferno squad book and played the battlefront 2 campaign then I recommend that you do both so you understand the storyline of inferno squadð���\n\nthis AU is based off a 'what if' question concerning the inferno squadron member Seyn marana, who was an unfortunate Victim on the squad's first major mission when they were sent to destroy Saw gerera's partisan group 'the dreamers'. The question I saw popping up often was 'what if Seyn marana survived?' so after some thoughts and considerations I decided to make an AU about it. This story will cover her life change and will cover her rolls during the battlefront 2 campaign, and episode 8 & 9 (when it airs) hope you enjoy.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/165412946-256-k355583.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/165412946-inferno-squad-au-story-number-1-gone-but-not","numParts":34,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"148420685","title":"Incredibles: The Parr Siblings","voteCount":14,"readCount":323,"commentCount":9,"user":{"name":"Tonyparra95QSquad","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Tonyparra95QSquad.128.887249.jpg"},"description":"These stories are about the Parr siblings in the Incredibles, Violet, Dash and Jack Jack.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/148420685-256-k330963.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/148420685-incredibles-the-parr-siblings","numParts":3,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"209625266","title":"The Kid of the Suicide Squad.","voteCount":179,"readCount":7496,"commentCount":405,"user":{"name":"Villalba376","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Villalba376.128.888841.jpg"},"description":"This story will mainly take place in Batman: Assault on Arkham with a more younger Daikon Black added to the mix.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/209625266-256-k290478.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/209625266-the-kid-of-the-suicide-squad","numParts":10,"isPaywalled":false}]}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.userRegion = '';  
wattpad.currentYear = '2020';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"CAN_VIEW_CCPA":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"STORY_PLANNER_TRANSLATED":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"CD_METADATA_LIBRARY_BUTTON":false,"APP_DOWNLOAD_STICKY_BANNER_ENABLED":false,"IS_IN_LIVE_AD_DISABLED_GEO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃąol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃŠs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiášŋng Viáŧ�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"āļ āļēāļĐāļēāđ�āļ�āļĒ","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ņ�Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐļÐđ","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃĒnÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃžrkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎĩÎŧÎŧÎ·Î―ÎđÎšÎŽ","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅĄu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅģ","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�ÐūŅ�Ð°Ð―Ņ�ÐšÐļ","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"ÐĄŅ�ÐŋŅ�ÐšÐļ","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ņ�ÐŧÐģÐ°Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐļ","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅĄÄ�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐĩÐŧÐ°Ņ�Ņ�Ņ�ÐšŅ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"ÐĢÐšŅ�Ð°Ņ�Ð―Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"įŪ�ä―�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"įđ�éŦ�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�Ĩæ�ŽčŠ�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��ęĩė�ī","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ų�ØđØąØĻŲ�ØĐ","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"āŠ�āŦ�āŠ�āŠ°āŠūāŠĪāŦ�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"ŨĒŨ�ŨĻŨ�ŨŠ","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"āĪđāĪŋāĪĻāĨ�āĪĶāĨ�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"āīŪāīēāīŊāīūāīģāī�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"āŽ�āŽĄāŽžāŽŋāŽ�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ų�Ø§ØąØģÛ�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"āĻŠāĐ°āĻ�āĻūāĻŽāĐ�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"āĶ�āĶļāĶŪā§�āĶŊāĶžāĶū","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"āĶŽāĶūāĶ�āĶēāĶū","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ų�ØąØŊŲ�Ų�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"āŪĪāŪŪāŪŋāŪīāŊ�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"āĪŪāĪ°āĪūāĪ āĨ�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃąol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃŠs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiášŋng Viáŧ�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ņ�Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐļÐđ","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃĒnÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃžrkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎĩÎŧÎŧÎ·Î―ÎđÎšÎŽ","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"ÐĢÐšŅ�Ð°Ņ�Ð―Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"įŪ�ä―�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"įđ�éŦ�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�Ĩæ�ŽčŠ�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��ęĩė�ī","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ų�ØđØąØĻŲ�ØĐ","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"ŨĒŨ�ŨĻŨ�ŨŠ","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"āĪđāĪŋāĪĻāĨ�āĪĶāĨ�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃąol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃŠs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiášŋng Viáŧ�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ņ�Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐļÐđ","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃĒnÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃžrkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎĩÎŧÎŧÎ·Î―ÎđÎšÎŽ","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"ÐĢÐšŅ�Ð°Ņ�Ð―Ņ�Ņ�ÐšÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"įŪ�ä―�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"įđ�éŦ�äļæ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�Ĩæ�ŽčŠ�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��ęĩė�ī","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ų�ØđØąØĻŲ�ØĐ","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"ŨĒŨ�ŨĻŨ�ŨŠ","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"āĪđāĪŋāĪĻāĨ�āĪĶāĨ�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"Be part of a global community of readers and writers, all connected through the power of story.":[""],"By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's <a href='/terms'>Terms of Service</a> and <a href='/privacy'>Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Sign up with Email":[""],"If you already have an account, ":[""],"Log in.":[""],"Sign up with Facebook":[""],"Sign up with Google":[""],"#%1$s in %2$s":[""],"See all rankings":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Footer Links":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Legal Footer Links":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
